


Romeo and Juliet(A.K.A: Dean and a female Castiel being in denial)

by Smilie11101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Along with Castiel, Alternate Universe - High School, As I go along, Castiel is a actress druggy, Dean is a linebacker, Dean is in A.P classes, F/M, Female Castiel, Or just Shakespeare, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Shakespeare, Slow Build, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilie11101/pseuds/Smilie11101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying to convince her best friend(and love interest) Dean Winchester to be in a school play with her. When he just decides to do stage crew, the lead for Romeo has an accident in gym. Dean is put to blame for this so it is up to him to save the show while repressing his feelings for his best friend. How can he do that when he has the whole school try to bring him and Castiel together. This is the modern version of Romeo and Juliet, but supernatural style.<br/>Also there will be no death because who would kill themselves to be with a person they met three days prior. Not these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Supernatural. So I thought it will be wise to make a story about it. I got the idea from English. We are reading and watching Hamlet. Maybe school is good for something.

   Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are soulmates. Everyone knows that, but them. When they walk down the halls together, their hands brush and they just turn to each other and blush. They have been best friends ever since pre-school when a boy started to make fun of Castiel and her pig tails. Dean walked over and punched the boy square in the nose and it has been history since then. When they came to high school they did not anything or anyone come between them. If Dean had a football game, Castiel will come with him. If Castiel had a play, Dean will come. Castiel helped Dean with his grades to get him into A.P classes with her. Their schedules were modified so that they were together every period.

   This was a true friendship with an unbreakable bond until their school put on it’s next play during their junior year. Romeo and Juliet.

 

Dean

   “Come on Dean please?” She had pulled out her puppy dog eyes and pout to full force on me. “Please Dean? You don’t have to be in it. At least do stage crew. I know how you don’t like to be in the spotlight. You can just be back stage, working with the crew. I just want a familiar face with me on this one.” I just shook my head at her. What made her think I would even want to do stage crew? Those eyes are not going to work on me this time. She got this sad look on her face and even let a tear drop. I sighed and agreed. “Fine. I’ll only do stage crew. I am not trying out. You got that?” I say exasperated. She wipes away the fake tear and replaces her sad look with a beaming smile. She is such a good actress it disgusts me (Not really of course). Castiel claps her hands excitedly and hugs me. I hug her back and smile.

   We hug for a little bit longer and then let go. We look at each other and blush. I clear my throat and walk down the hallway knowing she’ll follow me. When she catches up to me, we continue down the hall towards *Field Biology. When we walk in we see Mr. Wesson in front of the board. He is erasing some drawings that look like mushrooms. He turns around when he hears Castiel drop her pink book bag on the table. He smiles at us as we get out our binders and pens. “Hello Mr. Wesson.” Castiel says excitedly as she sits down at our table. “Good afternoon Ms. Novak.” Mr. Wesson says and he turns to me. “And, morning to you Mr. Winchester.” I nod my head in greeting. We were a few minutes early so he came over to us with the note packet. He sat down on the other side of us and just observed. Me and Castiel turn to each other, then look back to our teacher. “What?” We ask simultaneously. Mr. Wesson’s smile widens and he just shakes his head. He gets up and walks back to the front of the room. When he is right in front of the board the bell rings and the rest of the class walks in.

   Castiel just shakes her head and looks through her note packet. I feel someone tap my shoulder and it’s my friend Benny. He is just as smart as Castiel and I start to wonder how I qualified for these types of classes. “So Winchester…” He turns his head to Cas and then back to me; he whispers in my ear “Did you tap that yet?” I push his head away from mine and glare at him. He knew I had a crush on the younger female since I was twelve. He has been bothering me about it ever since. “Benny I told you I like her, but that does not mean I want to “tap that”. Cas is not like the girls you decide to play.” He puts his hands up in surrender and goes to his seat next to his latest girlfriend. I turn back around and see Castiel filling in the blanks in her note packet. Her hair is pushed behind her ear and I can see the side of her face. _Gosh she looks gorgeous_. I think. She turns to face me and smiles, then turns back to her notes. I turn to look at mine and smile.

   Maybe I should do stage crew. I will have to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Field Biology is one of the classes I take in school. It is a horrible class, but I suffer through it to get extra points on my transcript. Colleges look for that.


	2. Her Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how popular Castiel really is and some memories that she loves to keep safe in her mind. Also, we have some Gabriel time and proves to us that he does have ladies chasing after him. Can we really blame them though?

   Castiel

   She was walking down the hallway; occasionally waving to her peers. As the small female got closer to her locker, she heard cat calls and wolf whistles. Castiel turned around slowly. Looking at the group of eight hockey players. Crystal blue eyes glowered at the boys and all the noises stopped. They all put their hands and heads down. Castiel smirked and continued her walk towards her yellow locker. She really can't stand some of the Neanderthals in her school. Making it to her locker, Castiel put in the combination. _27...16...35_. Smiling, she opened her locker and inside the tall locker were various pictures, sticky notes, books, binders, and folders all in different colors. She switched out her fourth and fifth period binders to her seventh and eighth period classes to and from her pink book bag. When she finished that, Castiel turned to her locker mirror that was on the door. Above it was her favorite picture of her and Dean.

   _It was last spring during spring break. They went to Hawaii together for a joint family trip. Sam had came back from Stanford to surprise Dean. Castiel told Dean to open the resort door when there was a knock. As he pulled open the door, Castiel was already behind him; hugging the boy as Sam appeared and took a picture. Dean had this look of surprised happiness on his face while Castiel was smugly grinning from ear to ear._ She smiles at the memory and pulls her face away just as her locker closes; nearly missing it. Behind the door was her older brother Gabriel. His honey brown hair was flipped to the right and he had a lollypop in his mouth. He was also a foot taller than her. His amber eyes had their usual speckle of mirth in them as he looked down at her. Tightening her hold on the straps of her bag, Castiel peered up at her brother. "What's so important that lead you to almost slicing my face off with my own locker?" The younger asked. "Well, my dear little sister, I heard from a birdy that you got Dean-O to be in the play with you. Is this accusation true?"

   Castiel knew that "birdy" was Gabriel speaking of himself in third person. He was always so protective of her. Rolling her eyes, she walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. Her brother quickly caught up to her and threw another question at her regarding Dean. "So seeing as you are ignoring me you did. It appears that Winchester still can't resist the female Novak charm." Gabriel said proudly. Castiel continues to walk down the hallway trying, but failing to ignore her brother. When he didn't get a response or reaction from the younger Novak, Gabriel kept talking. "How did you do it? Did you question his ear off like the persistent little shit you are or did you promise him something?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

   At that she stopped. Spinning around on her heels, Castiel faced her brother with an angry look. Gabriel's waggling stopped and he looked down at the livid female. "What would make you think I did the latter?" Her voice was a little too calm for the elder's liking. Still staring, he started to stutter; never finishing a sentence. "Well I...uh...I just thought...sorry?" He says with a cheeky grin, but fear still in his eyes. "Thought so." Castiel says smiling again. She spins back around and continues her walk to the lunch room.

   When they reach the door, the two siblings see Dean, Jo, and Benny. Benny waves while both Dean and Jo say "Hey Cas." Castiel says "Hello." Gabriel looks around then down at his non-existent watch. "Well, I'm going to class. I can't be surrounded by you...juniors any longer. Someone might see me." He turns and heads down the hallway. Some girls who were in the hallway started to follow him; asking him to take their phone numbers. Castiel turns back to her friends and walks in front of them to open the cafeteria doors. As she walks in some students turn their heads and look. The other three walk in next and some more students turn their heads. Jo catches up to Castiel and links their arms. They wave to the people they know or who calls their name as they talk.

   "So, I saw that Crowley was wolf whistling to you earlier. I would have came to help, but you seemed to handle it pretty well so I stayed out of it." Jo says as they reach their usual table. Sitting down, Castiel looks at the blond. The two have met when Jo had moved to Sioux Falls.

_Castiel was at Dean's house, which was his "uncle" Bobby's house, sitting in the salvage garage when the blond came by with her mother. It was a few days before freshmen year began and the two were looking to see if they can get an oil change. Bobby had come to the back of the house where the garage was located; laughing with Jo's mother, Ellen. Dean and Castiel were sitting on top of a car, getting some fresh air. Bobby came over with Jo and Ellen in tow and introduced his long time old friend. The two adults walk off and leave the three fourteen year olds alone. Jo stares at their retreating backs for a second longer before she turns to the two teens in front of her. "So...what's up bitches?" It's been history since those words._

Coming back to herself, Castiel tells Jo that she's fine. Jo nods her head and pulls out her text book when Dean and Benny come to the table. Both of them were carrying two trays. Dean hands Castiel a tray and Benny does the same to Jo. Both girls thank the boys as they sit down. Jo continues to do her homework that was most likely due next period while, the boys talk about their plays for the next game. Castiel sits and observes what's going on around her.

   Everyone is either sitting and eating or on line to get their lunch. As she continues to look around, she sees some of her play peers at a table not to far from her own. They all have their scripts out and are studying them. She sees no food around so they must be doing a table reading. Kevin, who is playing as Romeo, looks up and locks eyes with Castiel. He raises a lanky arm and waves at Castiel. She waves back to the boy, smiling. He smiles back; holding her gaze for a bit longer before one of the extras tap him on the shoulder, pointing to the script.

   The blue eyed girl turns back around in her chair and has the other occupants sitting at the table looking at her. The girl just looks at all of them with a raised eyebrow and they quickly go back to what they were previously doing. Castiel exhales and eats her lunch. Letting the sounds of the lunch room wash over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comments and kudos are appreciated. Also, if you choose to give constructive criticism be nice about. There really is no need to be mean about anything.


	3. Pratice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first rehearsal of the play and Dean is not taking a liking to what he is seeing.

Dean

   "What am I supposed to do with these things Cass?" Backstage, Dean can see Castiel walking over to him with her arms crossed. The play is holding its first rehearsal and everyone is buzzing around with excitement, except for Dean of course. He still doesn't understand why he agave in to his friend. There were so many little knobs and switches he didn't know what to do with them. Dean plays football, not mess around with little knobs that he most likely will break. He looks to his best friend helplessly and she shakes her raven hair with a sigh. The taller teen moves over to give Castiel some space as she points to switches on the light board. "This switch turns the lights on the left side of the stage and this one turns on the right. Now see the knobs under it?" She looks to Dean to see if he is paying attention. He nods his head as Castiel goes back to explaining. "They have numbers around them and in your script it will say turn the knob first to a specific number the flip a switch on get it?" Dean nods his head again, picking up his script.

   Castiel walks back on stage calling out to Kevin. Dean looks at the two as they talk and his face scrunches up. He moves  little closer to hear their conversation.

   " So Kevin, what scene should we practice first cause I was thinking the balcony scene." Castiel says giddily. Kevin smiles at the girl and Dean's blood starts to boil. _Why am I feeling like this?_ He thinks. Shaking his head, Dean went back to his eavesdropping on the two actors. "Yeah, sure Cass." Kevin says, his smile getting brighter; cockier. _That little fucker._ Castiel walks over to their drama teacher and tells her what scene they can start on. The teacher nods her head, takes her yellow megaphone out of nowhere and tells everyone they are going to start the balcony scene. The cast and crew all of the sudden have a new found energy and run around; excitedly getting everything in place.

   Dean stands backstage watching everyone move around and it gives him a headache. He turns away from the scene to look a the light board again, trying to remember what his friend told him. _This is going to be a very long rehearsal._

~Destiel~

   Its nine o'clock by the time dean and Castiel finished the rehearsal. _Knew that was going to be a long a long rehearsal._ The two teens are walking towards Castiel's locker. she has a huge grin plastered on to her face and has a hop to her step. "What are you so happy about?" Dean asked, smirking down at his excited best friend. She looks up to him; grin and hop still in place. "Just how well Kevin an I work together." Dean's smirk drops at that. _Of course that is who she is thinking of._ He feels worked up now. _Come on Dean this is not the time to get jealous. Wait I'm not jealous._

   The teen shakes his head and stops walking. Castiel stops walking too and peers up at Dean. He looks straight forward, avoiding her gaze. Things get awkward after that. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for games?" Castiel says casting her eyes down. Dean looks down at her and just nods. She looks up at him through her long lashes and nods too. She spins on her heel and walks away. Dean face palms and thinks  _what did I just do?_   


	4. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats can be major cock blockers.

Castiel

   Castiel was walking up the stairs in her home when her family called out to her. She ignored their calls and continued her trek upstairs. Making it to the landing, Castiel turned a corner and pushed open the oak door that had her name written in neat faded pink and white script and black angel wings shadowing it. She threw her bag onto the floor and threw herself onto the bed in front of her. Castiel groans out a moan and closes her eyes. _Finally_ she thinks. All of her thoughts are all over the place and she just wants to sleep. _Maybe some shut eye will clear my thoughts._ Just as she thinks that there is a knock at her door. _So much for shut eye_.“Come in.” she says sitting up on her elbows.

   Gabriel pokes his head through the door and smirks at his little sister. “Rough day?” he questions her while opening the door wider. Castiel nods her head and looks into his eyes and sees mischief swirling in them. _Oh boy_. “So little sis, how was play practice? Did Dean-o mess up like I everyone expected him to?” Gabriel says walking over to the girl’s bed and sits himself down. Castiel rolls her head over to look at him, still on her elbows with an _are you serious_ look. He just looks at her with his smirk and waits for her answer. Castiel just sighs and says “He wasn’t all that bad, but he wasn’t all that great either. There still a few things he need to be taught.” Gabriel just inspects her. “What did he do?” he says. Castiel feels that he isn’t talking about the rehearsal anymore. “Umm…what?” “You heard me what did he do? Or better yet what did he say to you to make you look so worn out. It looks like you went through a tiring break up and from what I remember you two were never dating.”

   Castiel just blinks at him and closes her eyes; letting out a loud sigh while leaning back on her bed. It takes her a few seconds for her to reply. “He asked me why I was so happy and I tell him it’s because I worked so well with Kevin during the rehearsal and for some reason he seemed to close up on me all of the sudden. Strange right?” Gabriel lets himself think over the new information and comes to a conclusion. “He got jealous.” Castiel just looks at him like he is crazy. “What? No way?” Gabriel smirk just gets wider and Castiel’s eyes just grow wider than they already are. “Whoa.” is all she says and stares up at the ceiling. There’s a silence in the room until Castiel breaks it. “Do you think…that maybe, just maybe…Dean has a…crush on me?” Castiel asked still looking at the ceiling. Gabriel just chuckles at her and gets up. When he gets to the door he turns around and looks to his dazed little sister and says “Cas, try love.” and he shuts the door.

~Destiel~

   It’s twelve o’clock when there is a knock at the door and Castiel did not want to get up. There is another round of knocking, when she finally decides to answer the door; still in the clothes she had on yesterday. She walks out of her room and down the stairs. Opening the door, she sees Dean behind it with his hand raised to knock on the door again. Castiel just raises an eyebrow at him and says “I heard you the first time you know.” Dean at least had the decency to look sheepish. They stare each other for a few more seconds until Castiel’s grey haired kitten meows, interrupting their staring contest.

   Castiel moves back from the doorway and makes the grand gesture for Dean to enter the house. Dean, playing around, curtsies with his invisible skirt and walks into the house. Castiel giggles and closes the door behind her and follows Dean into the kitchen. He looking through her fridge, while she sits on top of the counter; kicking her legs back and forth. Dean takes out a few breakfast items and puts them on the kitchen table. “Ok, so, here is how this day is going to start. While I am making breakfast, you missy are going to take a shower and put on your most comfortable pajama shorts and one of the sweaters that you stole from me because you refuse to go out and buy your own. Next, you are going to come back down here and let me take a shower while you set up the games in the living room. Then, we are going to eat breakfast and take all the junk food out of the cabinets and play video games until we are cross eyed. Finally, we are going to build a pillow fort and have our majorly fun sleepover ok?”

   The girl looks at him and nods her head while smiling. Hopping off the counter and walking out of the counter, Castiel goes to her room and gathers the things she’ll need for her shower. She walks out of the room and into the bathroom that’s right next door. She tries to make the shower quick to not keep Dean waiting too long and to save him some hot water because he gets cranky when there is no hot water for him to use. She gets out the shower and does her usual routine post shower. Castiel comes out of the bathroom and walks back downstairs in her most comfortable shorts because Dean knows she hates wearing pajama bottoms and one of the sweaters she stole (took without asking) from Dean. Entering the kitchen she smells bacon, eggs, toast, tea, coffee, and a few other things that Dean has made. The scene seems so domestic to her and she can’t say that very often when it comes to Dean. Castiel quietly sneaks over to the plate of bacon and is about to take a piece when a spatula slaps her hand lightly. Dean is looking at her with a glare that has no heat behind it though.

   Castiel takes her hand back and rubs the back of it playfully pouting. “No, bad Castiel bad.” Castiel just rolls her eyes and takes the spatula from out of his hand hits his hand. “No, bad Dean, we don’t hit hungry people with spatulas.” she says while waving the spatula. He smirks at her and takes the spatula back. “Ok so everything is finished and I’m going to take a shower.” “Ok.” Castiel says while Dean walks out of the kitchen. She makes both of them a plate, putting extra cheese on Dean’s eggs. She sets the plates down on the table and goes over to the cabinet and pulls out all the snacks in them. She goes to the fridge and pulls out two eight packs of coke and brings all of the stuff, except the plates, to the living room. Castiel sets all of it down and starts to hook up the Xbox in the entertainment center.

   It takes her a few minutes because Lucifer and Michael were most likely using them yesterday and had to mess everything up like they always do when they are together. Dean walks downstairs by the time Castiel turns the T.V to the correct channel. Castiel turns around and sees Dean in his black and white stripe basketball shorts and white t-shirt that is sort of clinging to his body. Castiel absentmindedly licks her lips, but when she realizes what she has done clears her throat and walks into the kitchen silently. Dean trails after her a few seconds later. They both sit down with their respective plates and start to eat in silence. Some tension is in the air and Castiel can practically feel it. _I have to say something, but what?_ Thankfully for her Dean breaks the tension. “Everything thing is all set up right? Don’t want to delay this marathon.”

   Castiel looks up to him and smirks. “Yeah everything is good and ready. By the way, I’m picking what game we play first. All the ones you pick suck.” Dean looks to her offended and playfully puts his hand on his chest. “Well.” he says. Castiel giggles at his reaction and continues to eat. A few minutes later, the two teens are racing into the living and jumping onto the couch; grabbing the pink and blue controllers. Castiel signs into her account and clicks on the game she put in the console.

~Destiel~

   “So many video games.” Castiel says exasperated. Two in the morning finds a tired Castiel and a groggy Dean under a whole bunch of pillows and blankets while the T.V has cartoons playing on the screen. The two just blankly stare at the screen, not really watching what’s on it. Dean turns on his side and stares at the girl next to him. She feels his stare on her and turns to him. They stare at each other for a while and start to lean in when Castiel’s grey hair kitten jumps in between them and curls up into herself. They look at the kitten then each other and shrug; both of them blushing. “Goodnight Dean.” Castiel says turning the other way when she hears Dean say “Goodnight Cas.” behind her.

   In the back of her mind, Castiel knows she likes Dean and starts to think of his feelings towards her when what Gabriel told her the other night comes to mind _“Try love.” Is Dean in love with me? Would I really mind if he was?_ Then she looks at the male. _No, no I wouldn’t mind at all._ That thought makes her smile and she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, but its finally finished. Squeals and cuddles for every one.

Dean

   He was roused from his sleep, hearing what sounded like a camera shuttering. Dean inhaled deeply, but something got caught in his mouth and he started to cough; taking the hair like structure out of his mouth. Turns out it was hair. Dean bolted up and rubbed his face in confusion and look to his right to see a small sleeping figure with a mop of raven black hair. Dean let out a sigh of relief realizing it was just Castiel and her unruly bed head. He then blushed after that thought and heard another camera shutter. He whipped his head around quickly to see Gabriel half inside the pillow fort with his phone. "Enjoy your night Dean-o." Gabriel said with a smug grin on his face. Instead of it being a question he stated it as a sentence. Dean just narrowed his eyes at him and motioned him to get out so he can leave himself. The elder backed up and stood; stretching during the process. Dean crawled out next and did the same. He looked at Gabriel then his phone reaching. Gabriel looked down at it as well, then bolted into the kitchen. Dean ran after him, trying to get the phone from the Trickster so he can delete the photos. When he entered the kitchen the screen of the backdoor was swinging back and forth so he took off outside. He looked around again and saw Gabriel sitting on a branch of a tree; dangling the phone between his thumb and index finger. One of the pictures was on the brightly lit phone.

   Gabriel just sat there waiting for Dean to do something, but the boy was being smart and didn't do anything. He knew he had to wait till Gabriel came down himself or else he would run off again if he went up there. Gabriel sighed and then climbed down out of the tree and landed gracefully onto his feet. Dean just raised an eyebrow at him and continued to wait. The elder sighed again "Fine I'll delete them, but the next time I catch you to like that I'm sending it to everyone." Dean just nodded his head and walked back inside the house to start making breakfast for the three of them. The Novak elders were at some convention for their jobs for the rest of the week so the two younger Novaks had the house to themselves; not like it wasn't anything new. Gabriel and Castiel's parents were work alcoholics. Dean walked over to the sink to wash his hands and when he finished he took a towel and dried his hands. Gabriel walked by him and went upstairs to do who knows what. Not even ten minutes in another, smaller body walks into the kitchen.

   Dean turns around and his eyes softened at the sight at hos adorable Castiel looked. She must of went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up because her hair didn't look like a bird's nest anymore because she now had in two high pony tails and all the crust was in her eyes anymore. She still looked tired though, seeing how she was rubbing her eyes like a five year old who just woke up from a nap. Dean was still looking at her, when she kept called his name frantically. She came over quickly and pushed Dean out of the way to get to the stove. Dean blinked his eyes rapidly and turned around only to see the female moving the boiling water off of one of the burners and turning off said burner. Castiel put the water on a non-heated burner and then turned around to face Dean with narrowed eyes. "Dean, you know when people say they burn water, they don't literally burn water, right?" Castiel asked in tedious voice; as if she was trying to calm a wild dog. Dean just stared at her and Castiel just sighed and shook her head. "Guess we are having cereal for breakfast since I don't feel like making anything and you are comatose at the moment. I could ask Gabriel, but I rather not see his face this morning." She aid walking over to one of the cupboards and opening it.

   Ten cereal boxes stood next to each other, all of their labels facing outwards so you can read them with out taking out the whole box. She scanned the labels and then choose a box of Fruit loops. When she turned back around Dean was still standing in the position he was in before; staring off into space still. Castiel put the box down, frustrated with her friend's behavior and briskly walked over to the taller teen. She snapped her fingers and called his name twice before he came back down to planet earth and looked down at her. His face contorted into an ashamed look and he turned around, walking out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry Cas...I...I got to go. I'll call you later...ok?" Dean stuttered out, walking over to his shoes and bag. He opened the bag and pulled out his jacket and slipped it on. Castiel stood in the doorway of the kitchen and stared at Dean with disbelief on her face. She crossed her arms and popped her hip out. "Where are you going?" She asked. Dean looked at her and made up a half lie "I have football practice in an hour and I forgot so I got to go. I need to get my gear." It wasn't really a lie. He did have football practice, but not in an hour. He just had to leave before he makes a fool of himself in front of his crush.  _Wait what?_  Castiel just blinked at him and sighed sadly. She made a shooing motion with her hands "Ok...well I guess you don't want to be late...I guess." The last part was said quietly, but Dean still heard her.

   Dean formed a tight smile on his face and said "Yeah...um...thanks Cas. I'll call you later, I promise." She just looked at him with a tight smile of her own and nodded. He nods back and walks out the door with a little wave. He shuts the door and walks over to his car. He opens the trunk and sees the painted sigil his mother insisted he put in the trunk of his car. Dean throws his bag into the trunk and then shuts it. He walks around to the driver's side and gets into; putting his key into the ignition. Classic rock blares out of the stereo and Dean turns it down. He comes from out of his parking spot and then takes off down the road. After a few minutes of driving, Dean arrives home. He hears rustling in the kitchen and freezes. He slowly bends down to grab the metal baseball bat his mother got Sam when he was ten. Dean puts the bat up in to position so he can hit the intruder with it. The closer he gets the louder the rustling, as if the intruder is having a hard time trying to open a bag. He enters the kitchen running and the intruder turns around. "Woah, hey, Dean stop it's me." Dean stops in the middle of the kitchen and drops the bat. The kitchen is silent until dean runs over to his brother and gives him a hug. "What are you doing here Sam?" Dean says breathless.

   Its been five months since Dean last saw his brother. He is glad Sam is here now since he is so conflicted with his feelings for Cas. Chuckling, Sam hugs his brother back then lets go. He holds Dean at arms length to get a good look at his brother. Under his beaming smile, Sam can see a sadness to it and an inner war going on behind his eyes. "I came back because I'm on break from school. Something about all the teachers needing a break to regroup or whatever, but how have you been kiddo?" Dean's nose wrinkles at that nickname. "Don't call me that." Sam chuckles again. "I've been fine I guess. But I have a problem; a girl problem."

   "What happened to your no chick flick moments?" Dean gives Sam a look and Sam just leads him into the living room. They sit down and are silent for a few minutes. "I never really thought I would like her that way. I mean like she is a sister to me, but now...I don't know."

   "Dean every one knows you like each other. Haven't you noticed how we all tried to push you two together?" Dean looks at his hands and fidgets with them. He now realizes everything Sam has just said to him and it hits him hard. All of his memories of Castiel and him, how close they were, they are, it all comes rushing to him. He sucks in a big breath and shuts his eyes. Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulders and squeezes. "You got to tell her Dean before its too late." Dean nods his head and rushes out the door; running to his soon to be lover.  

  


End file.
